Being The Mayhem
by Pricat
Summary: A series of stories about the Electric Mayhem and the antics that ensue being part of the band
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Hehe I felt like writing a story series about the Electric Mayhem, after getting an early birthday present and talking to my best friend on Skype inspired this and trying to put socks on my Animal plush's feet inspired this one.**

 **In this first one shot, Animal has an Nadty cold but accidentally spreads his germs to the rest of the Electric Mayhem which is not a good idea**

 **I might write more as I have an idea about Janice and braiding her hair lol**

* * *

It was a typical night at the studio but the Elevtric Mayhem were reharasing or just hanging out since after the morning meeting they had the whole day to themselves plus Janice was hanging out with Sam making the boys in the band grumbled, because they didn't get what Janice saw in that persnickety eagle hearing Animal sneeze making Dr Teeth concerned.

"Geez boy, cover your nose!" he said seeing Floyd, Lips and Zoot agree but Animal sighed unaware he had spread germs which had entered them

"Sorry!" Animal said coughing making Floyd concerned feeling the drummer's head as it was red hot

"Tne guy's one red hot chilli Animal!" Zoot said as Dr Teeth sighed because they needed Janice since she could make Animal feel better seeing her there wondering what was going on hearing Lips explain

"Aw, poor Animal!" Janice said feeling he was sick knowing he needed soup

"I'll get the ingredients!" Dr Teeth said as he, Lips, and Zoot were getting in the bus while Janice was with Animal hearing he had a cold making her underdtand seeing him whimper

"Aww, it's gonna be okay once the boys get the ingredients so I can make my famous Universe Soup which might make you feel a tad better." Janice said seeing him eating tissues making her chuckle.

"It'll be okay once the guts get back." Janice said hoping the guts were doing okay and that Piggy didn't know that things were getting crazy so hoped that nobody knew

* * *

After a while, the guys were back with what Janice needed to make her famous soup hearing Dr Teeth, Floyd, Lips and Zoot sneeze a lot making Janice worry guessing Animal had shared his germs with them, knowing they needed soup.

"You need Universe Soup, stat!" Janice said as she was carrying the grocery bags into Tne kitchen making the soup after putting on a hippie style apron and oven gloves making Sam curious but his blue cheeks went pink seeing her in an apron and oven gloves.

"Animal gave the others germs meaning Piggy will flip', Janice said seeing Sam hug her which was helping her.

He could feel she was warm guessing Animals germs were wreaking havoc in her hearing her whimper glaring at Animal

"Don't be mad at him, as he didn't mean it you know what he's like Sam dude." Floyd said coughing up a storm after wearing ice packs seeing Kermit sigh because the band was sick but didn't want to let Piggy down going to reharasing making Piggy wonder what was going on with them.

Kermit sighed as he let them be knowing somebody would figure it out that they were sick.

Later that night in their bus, the Electric Mayhem were in blankets drinking soup which should help them feel better seeing Janice sleepy along with the others.

A few days later they were feeling better which made the others relieved because they were worried about them making Dr Teeth chuckle

"Yeah, a bit of rest helped us along with TLC." he said


	2. A Hairy Situation

**A/N**

 **Hehe here's more but I like where this is going and this one involves Ms Janice my favourite me,ber of Tne Mayhem and her long hair as it is pretty long which is really awesome plus I love her thing with hats, since when I see her on the new show she always has an new hat on.**

 **So on this one Janice is standing her ground afterva comment from Floyd about cutting her hair irks her so she braids it but it is cute especially when Sam notices but I like this.**

* * *

"Darnit Janice, your hair is really long girl, you ever think of cutting it?" Floyd said

"Why woukd you want her to do a thing like that for Floyd, that's stupid?" Dr Teeth said making Janice sigh as boys were stupid sometimes but they were like her brothers who let her be one with the universe, like when Animal didn't want to take a bath, or Dr Teeth and Tne otners were pulling pranks.

"My hair is a part of me bros so I don't need to cut it." Janice stated being her usual self but stood her ground like Tbat one time Kristin Choweth started a fight on the bus

"Janice hair pretty!" Animal said making her giggle but had an idea since she braided her hair sometimes to keep Tne tangles out since they were like her hair's sadness points so was going to the bathroom in the studio where she could have peace and focus on the task at hand.

She took off her purple hat with the flower seeing how long her hair was since she hated it being cut and her Mom had understood so was singing while braiding unaware a certain eagle was listening to her enchanted

"Done, and now Doc Teeth won't complain about it." Janice said putting her hat back on opening the door seeing Sam standing outside.

"Nomasday Sammy, are you lost?" she asked.

"No, just making sure you're okay because the rest of the band are probably worried sick about you." Sam replied blushing making her giggle.

"Boys." she said to herself going to find the otjers in Tne band finding them in Tne usual hang out place they hung out in seeing them surprised.

"Wow sweet baby, you braided your hair and it's cute right boys?" Dr Teeth said seeing Animal, Floyd, Lips and Zoot nod in reply

"I bet a certain eagle noticed and got your attention." Zoot said said as Dr Teeth shot Tnem a look knowing Sam was sweet to Janice.

He could underdtand but saw it was nearly showtime so they were getting ready to pergorm on Up a Late with Piggy so coukd talk about it after at Rowlf's


	3. Don't Make A Stink

Dr Teeth along with Floyd were chasing a muddy Animal through the studio since he'd gotten pretty dirty at the park helping Janice planting flowers in the community garden knowing how much of a fuss he made when it was time for his weekly bath hoping the others didn't mind mud being tracked through the studio.

"C'mon bro it's not gonna kill you to take a bath, and Piggy woukd not let us pergorm unless you took ome." Floyd said to Animal seeing him not amused at the idea of being clean making Janice sigh watching them try and failing to get Animal to want to take a bath seeing Sam coveting his beak from Tne smell.

"What did he do, that makes that much of a stink?" he asked making her sigh.

"He was digging holes for me to plant flowers in Tne community garden and he got carried away but that's the wrong way to make him take a bath." Janice explained.

Sam could hear Dudley yelling making them curious seeing Animal had gotten mud on his cardigan making Dr Teeth sigh.

"For Bersace's sake, take a bath as the scent is driving the studio nuts and Piggy will not be pleased!" Dudley yelled making Kermit gulp.

"Yeah, bro you should take a bath because you might like being stinky but we don't and you need to take a bath boy." Dr Teeth said making the wi,d haired drummer sigh in defeat.

"Fine, Animal take bath!" he said seeing Floyd high five Zoot seeing Dr Teeth going to get the power hose leading Animal to Tne parking lot where the Elevtric Mayhem's bus was seeing him sigh thinking Tne otjers were mad at him seeing Janice and the rest of the band there.

"Somebodyhas funk in his aura, but we're not mad just worried since we're family well a quirky one you know?" Janice said eating a cookie since they loved cookies like that one time they bought a zillion cookies from Bobo to help his kid but it had made them hyper and giggly.

"Well at least Tne dude is clean now, let's go eat!" Lips said as they were running into the studio making Kermit sigh wondering what was going on.


	4. Baking Antics

The otners could hear laughter and singing from the kitchen in the studio unaware the Electric Mayhem were baking of trying to bake making Kermit sigh knowing things would get out of hand.

"Rainbow sprinkles, guts, the universe needs sprinkles!" Janice said.

"Chocolate chip!" Animal yelled as Dr Teeth, Floyd, Lips and Zoot were suggesting things

"What if Tne cookies were shaped like instruments?" Floyd said

"Cookies are round, not guitar shaped or saxophone shaped." Janice said unaware Sam was curious as to why they were arguing over cookies of all things.

"Sorry, we were hungry and the bakeries in town were closed so we wanted to bake cookies because we're craving them!" Dr Teeth said making the rest of the Electric Mayhem nod.

"Well when Janice bakes, it's like she adds love in her mix so maybe there's something you all can add into it to make them unique." Sam said impressing them.

"Yeah he's right!" Floyd said as the others nodded getting to work since they coukdn't pergorm on an empty stomach and hoped nobody would mind since it was fun and soon, smells of baking wafted through the studio which made others curious making Sam chuckle.

"Tne Mayhem were baking because they were craving cookies, and most of the bakeries were closed aroubd now." Sam explained making Scooter nod.

"Is the cookies done yet, Jan as we're starving!" Lips adked Janice since they were pretty hungry but impatient hearing the buzzer go off meaning cookies were ready

Janice was bringing them out wearing oven mitts knowing they needed to cool off before they could be decorated making the guys nod and thankfully it was time for Up a Late with Piggy so that would help with them waiting because it would take their minds off being hungry.

After te show was done, they went back to the kitchen bit decorating, Janice making tie-dye ones using rainbow sprinkles, Dr Yerth, Floyd, Lips and Zoot using instrument cutters and Animal making chocolate chip ones despite making a mess.

"These look good, really good!" Dr Teeth said biting into one which was pretty good seeing Janice go find a certain eagle making them chuckle because it would be cute to get feedback from him, hoping he would be happy that Janice was feeding him cookies.

They were cleaning up before anybody found out or that they left a mess hoping things were okay seeing the others were at Rowlf's .


	5. Painting Happiness

**A/N**

 **Hehe, here's more of the stories but the idea for this one was inspired by something in art class while working on something.**

 **In this one, Janice is expressing her artistic side by painting but the rest of the Mayhem kind of add to her piece without her knowing plus they express their artist sides painting**

* * *

It was a very hot day and Janice was feeling very creative and her aura get strong, getting art supplies because she wanted to paint but it made Dr Teeth smirk knowing that Tne go,den haired female didn't paint with paintbrushes, but with her fingers like a kid in play school but to her it was freeing.

Janice was mixing paints since being hippyish, she loved tie-dye so was giggling painting using her fingers making the rest of the band curious seeing Animal joining in the second Janice went to get some water, making hand prints on the canvas.

"Oh boy, Janice might freak if she sees what he did!" Zoot said as Animal rolled his eyes.

"Janice not mind, Animal help." Animal said making Sam curious but smirking seeing what Janice was painting.

"She uses her fingers, not a paintbrush eagle boy as it is freeing to her." Floyd said.

Sam then dipped a claw into the paint putting a few music notes on it knowing how Janice loved her music impressing the boys in the Mayhem hoping Janice wasn't coming, hearing her guitar seeing her

She was impressed by the painting wondering who had made the additions to her canvas seeing Animal hand prints on it but wondered where the music notes came from, hearing Dr Teeth chuckle.

"A certain eagle did it, after seeing Aninal's hand prints but good you like it." Floyd told her making her very happy kissing Sam hearing him giggle making them chuckle at this.

"We should do this a lot, since it is freeing how you paint Pkus this painting came out really good you know?" Sam said.

Janice nodded but she was realising she had aerial contortion today as it was Tuesday washing her hands leaving the art stuff out in case the boys wanted to paint while she was gone making Tnem smirk.

"Yeah, paint!" Animal said gettingvexcited, going ŵild on the canvas he was using making Dr Teeth chuckle as they were doing their own paintings using fingers to paint seeing Sam claw painting, stunning them

"I guess he's trying to see why Janice likes this, which is groovy." Zoot said seeing them agree hoping Janice was enjoying aerial contortion like she normally did seeing her return later impressed by their paintings.

"Yeah we couldn't help ourselves after you left, but Sam was painting too." Dr Teeth said as Janice giggled


	6. Creating An New Song

**A/N**

 **hehe here's more of the stories, and hope that people who are enjoying these like.**

 **In this one, the band are enjoying a day at the beach when a random melody Janice hums gives the others inspiration for an new song**

 **I hope you like.**

* * *

It was a sunny day and very hot so after the morning meeting, the Electric Mayhem were going to the beach to relax and recharge sijce Piggy had them working hard performing so a little break was good for them.

"Ocean!" Animal yelled enjoying the ocean waves with Dr Teeth watching him to make sure that he didn't get in too much mischief seeing Janice sunbathing wearing a sun hat and sunscreen.

Days like this were good but it was good to relax so was enjoying the warm sunshine since Sam did call her his flower of gold but humming unaware the others in the band could hear her, curious.

"I think we have an new idea, for a song thanks to Janice." Dr Teeth said to the rest of the band as they were playing their instruments working on this new song.

* * *

Later that evening at the studio, the band were practising the new song based off that random me,ody whichJanice had been humming at the beach, which impressed the others, but wondering how they had came up with it.

"Janice came up with it, while we were at the beach." Dr Teeth said as Janice chuckled seeing Sam blush as he was impressed that his sweet flower of gold did this.

"It just came to me, boys." she said to them.

Sam chuckled hugging her but was humming Tne Mighty Eagle song from Angry Birds since he had seen the movie making Janice giggle.

She and the others were going to Rowlf's for drinks seeing the others having fun plus it was karaoke night and Janice wanted to sing seeing a certain eagle show up making her grin as they both liked to sing.


	7. Being There For Janice

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories for the Electric Mayhem, and this one is very sweet because I sense while the Mayhem are friends, they are like Fami,y.**

 **In this one, Janice has sore ears but hiding it from the rest of the Mayhem but when they find out, they want to help her out**

* * *

"Janice okay?" Animal asked noticing Janice rubbing her ears a lot.

"I'm good, don't worry you know?" Janice said because her ears were a bit sore but if they found out, they would freak since they were all about music.

Floyd was concerned too along with Dr Teeth guessing something bothered her but being the sunny side up girl she was, Janice didn't want to tell

"Yo, I gotta an idea as Sam can help her out so maybe he can get her to tell him why she's sad." Zoot said seeing Dr Teeth nod because something was wrong.

Sam saw Janice drinking ice tea rubbing her ears whimpering which bothered him stroking her hair.

"Hey, you don't look so happy but you wanna talk about it?" he asked her.

"Don't tell the band, but my ears are sore really sore which is why I've been rubbing them and couldn't tell Tne band." Janice said making Sam worry.

"They're your family, brothers so they need to know and they can help because they and I don't like you like this." Sam said unaware Floyd had heard giving Dr Teeth Tne thumbs up sign.

"We gotta help her out, but why wouldn't she tell us?" Zoot asked.

"She didn't want to worry us, boys but Sam was right about the five of us being family." Dr Teeth said seeing them nod seeing Janice join them seeing Animal hug he"We r.

"My ears have been bugging me, which I was worried about telling you in case you would freak out since we play together or not at all." Janice said seeing Dr Teeth nod.

"We need to get you checked out, because we need you." Floyd said as the rest of the band were agreeing going to the doctor seeing him examine Janice's ears seeing they were red which surprised the Mayhem

"She'll be fine, but just needs to take medicine Pkus she needs to rest." the doctor said making Dr Teeth nod because he and the guts cared about Janice since she cared about them, like boosting their happiness levels or cheering them up when they had bad dreams so wanted to help her.

During the show, they were noticing Janice being herself despite her ears being sore guessing she didn't want to bother them or let anybody down, which Dr Teeth understood.

After the show, Janice was taking her medicine despite it tasting gross making a face as Floyd chuckled because it was cute.

"Your ears will get better, but we're family you know?" Dr Teeth said


	8. Up All Night

**A/N**

 **Hehe this one was inspired by my staying up all night so imagined the Electric a Mayhem doing the same thing because somebody dared them to and one thing led to another in my head.**

 **In this one, Tne Maybem stay up all night but get pretty tired the next day and cuteness abounds.**

* * *

"This was a groovy idea, staying up all night Doc!" Zoot said.

"Yeah, since we're having fun having coffee, all that jazz." Dr Teeth said as he was drinking coffee along with Floyd, Lips and Zoot while Animal and Janice were drinking frappes to keep their energy up.

Animal was banging the table like he played the drums, making Floyd chuckle as he knew the night was young seeing that Dr a Teeth wanted to go hang out at clubs which they were doing

Lips had set an alarm on his phone for when sunrise happened which Janice found awesome having fun, but aroubd six in the morning the alarm had went off making the Electric Mayhem excited, yawning going back to the studio.

Yawns escaped from their mouths but we're getting back into their van like bus so we're making themselves hot cocoa to make Tnem extra sleepy, which Janice was wrapping a tie-dye blanket around Animal since he got cold.

"Thanks!" he said yawning as the smell of hot cocoa wafted through Tne van like bus which was good and gentle, conforting drinking out of mugs.

"Mmmm, this is good!" Dr Teeth said yawning because the soothing properties of hot cocoa was kicking in lying down snoring.

"Aninal sleepy." Animal said lying down resting his head on a drum shaped cushion drifting off along with the others plus there was a dream catcher above them.

Kermit was concerned along with the others as Tne Electric a Mayhem weren't there which was odd going to the band's can like bus hearing snoring, peeking in Tnrough the window seeing the band asleep.

"Woah, what were they doing, that made them tired?" Kermit asked.

"Deadly, he dared them to stay up all night." Dudley said to him making Kermit sigh.

He just hoped they were awake before the show, seeing Dudley nod knowing they would not let Piggy down.

Sam was making Janice a snack when she woke up, seeing them stir but Animal still had the blanket around him like a poncho, which was cute but was going to the break room in the studio.

"Pancakes!" Animal said as Dr Teeth chuckled at this seeing him put maple syrup over them while the rest of the band were putting chocolate and other things on theirs to boost their energy levels.

"Why did you guts take a dare, from my brotjer especially one that could have done damage to your sleep?" Dudley asked

"The dude said if we did it, he would cool off on his tricks." Floyd said making Kermit see.

He was seeing them take it easy but saw Dudley looking for somebody guessing Deadly knowing a certain phantom was in trouble.


	9. Picnic Time

**A/N**

 **Hehe, I got inspired by something we were doing in drama class involving a picnic so couldn't help imagining a certain band having a picnic and with these guys, mischief is bound to happen you know?**

 **In this one, Tne Electric Mayhem decide to have a picnic at Griffith Park but with Tnese guys, anything can happen.**

* * *

Janice along with the rest of Tne band were surprised that they were going for a picnic since with Tnem, antics ensued plus Tney were having it in Griffith Park since it was a summery day, which made Janice happy because she could meditate.

She knew that they were like family but an unique one hoping not too much trouble would happen this time or crazy antics since the boys in the band caused mischief helping to pack the basket sonce she'd made potato salad making everybody excited.

"We should put the lock on Tne basket, in case Animal tries to eat the food before we get to have a picnic." Floyd said, seeing Dr Teeth agree.

"Hey!" Animal said as Tne band chuckled seeing him chuckle hing Piggy didn't know but needed a break to have fun and get inspired for songs.

"Already did it, bro." Lips said to them as they were seeing the morning meeting was about to start making them sigh because it was such a good, sun shining day to spend Tne morning in the usual meeting.

"We could just ditch, and just go." Zoot said

"We can't because if we did, a certain green buzz kill will get mad at us like that wi,d night we had with Piggy at Rowlf's." Janice said seeing Animal sigh.

"Yeah!" he said following them into the meeting room but they weren't really paying attention during the meeting which Kermit found odd.

"What was I talking about?" Kermit asked.

"Meatballs!" Animal said as everybody laughed especially the rest of the band making Kermit sigh.

After the morning meeting they were in their bus but leaving the studio making some of them underdtand because on a good day like this, you had to make the most of it.

They were listening to the radio on the way there but they were stunned by what peopke considered music these days hearing Floyd and Ziot debating about this subject.

"Don't make me come back there, you two." Dr Teeth said as Janice smiled at that but was drinking water because it was a hot day and she didn't want to get dehydrated.

There was a lot of traffic but it was all good since they went with the flow but arrived at Griffith Park but it was pretty warm out so we're sitting under shady trees or lying under one on a picnic rug soaking up the sun, but Janice was looking at clAt ouds.

A big grin crossed her face seeing an eagle shaped cloud making her think of Sam making Dr Teeth chuckle.

At least this picnic was going well, even if Animal was digging and getting dirty meaning another bath or bath tag as Janice called it since they had to distract said drummer or turn bath time into a game.


	10. Cooling Animal Down

"

 **A/N**

 **here's more but Tjis one was inspired by something that happened on the Radio Disney Music Awards involving a drum duel and a certain drummer from Tne Electric Mayhem so one thing led to another.**

 **I kinda wish Animal had won because on The Muppets that was on ABC, he and Dave Grohl had a drum duel but we didn't know who won and now he had a second one against Pete Wentz, Fall Out Boy's drummer I think and it ended in a tie had they continued, Animal would have won.**

 **In this one, Tne rest of the Mayhem are worrying because they can't find Animal and when they do, Janice helps him feel better because they had been watching the drum duel on TV**

 **I hope you like.**

* * *

Where do you think, that Animal went?" Lips asked.

"Knowing him, probably somewhere involving food or music." Dr Teeth said.

It was a few days but Aninal had went on one of his little adventures, but hoped that he was okay seeing an exvited Robin wondering what made him so excited.

"Animal's on TV, having a drum duel!" Robin said

They were watching with Robin wondering how the heck Tneir drummer had gotten there hoping he was okay.

"Hey this is Animal we're talking about, he'll be fine." Floyd said making Janice sigh

She and the others had known each other for a long while now so she knew when they were sad or happy, so sensed Animal needed a hug when he got back making Robin agree.

"We all know he's the best drummer ever, Janice." he said seeing her nod.

* * *

The next day, Tne Electric Maybem were at Rowlf's since Aninal was back with them but had explained how he had gotten there plus Animal had explained that he had fallen asleep on a truck.

"Hey don't worry about it, as drums coukd have gotten hurt which you woukd not want to happen." Floyd said to him.

"Yeah, Animal guess so." Animal said drinking.

They were just hanging out as usual but they were very close, seeing Janice hug said drummer.

"Wevall know that nobody can play drums like you, even if that otjer drummer was in some famous band." Janice said.

"Yeah!" Animal said making her smile again.

The band were also going back to their bus with a lot of cookies and milk after going to the store since they loved cookies, which most of the others especially Bobo knew, having fun just being them going back to the studio.

Janice sighed seeing some of the guts crowding around Animal, since it woukd make him mad again seeing him run off, making her go but heard drumming, loud drumming from where they taped Up Late with Piggy.

"Woah, he's doing some awesome drumming!" Scooter said.

"That kind of drumming happens when he's ticked off little dude, because that drum duel made him a little mad so drumming helps him let it out." Janice explained.

After a while, Animal had stopped but calmer making the rest of the Mayhem relieved knowing Kermit might not get it.

"Animal feel better now." Animal said making Janice relieved.


	11. One Stormy Day

**A/N**

 **Hehe, I had the Electric Mayhem on my mind all day and then a storm in our area made me imagine how the Maybem are like with storms, like Animal thinking the thunder is like sky drums and the others a tad freaked out but I hope you like.**

 **In this one, the Mayhem are caught on a storm, but Janice helps them out with hugs and hot cocoa plus Sam cuddles her.**

* * *

"Sky drums!" Aninal yelled.

"Not funny, man!" Floyd said.

"Yeah!" Zoot said, playing the sax.

"That's just how Animal is, you know?" Janice said.

It was just another day at the studio, and it had been sunny but a rainstorm had happened including thunder which made the Electric Mayhem a bit freaked out, except for Animal who was playing drums loudly.

"Animal, now isn't the time!" Lips said.

"Y-Yeah, it!s cold." Floyd said shivering.

Janice was giving them hugs, which was them.

"Thanks, as your hugs are very special." Dr Teeth said.

"Yeah, Sam likes them too." Janice told him.

Animal was dripping wet, but shaking it off like a dog, which annoyed the rest of the band but Floyd chuckled.

"He's just being himself." he said to them.

Thankfully the storm was calming a little as they ran into the studio, but they were soaked to the bone.

They were relieved the storm was dying down, as they were running into the studio so we're being careful not to slip as their feet were wet.

* * *

Later, Janice was in the studio kitchen Janice was making hot cocoa for the rest of the band as well as the others, to heat them up, after the storm.

"Geez, you guts are dripping wet!" Kermit told them.

"We went swimming, Geez Kermit there was a storm!" Dr Teeth said.

He had a towel around him, along with the others in the band making Kermit sigh.

They were seeing Janice dripping wet, and Sam was getting excitable, grabbing a star spangled towel wrapping it around her.

"Thanks, as I feel really cold." Janice said.

Sam understood, as he was enjoying how cute she looked despite being wet cuddling her, hearing the rest of the band and Animal wolf whistle.

"Leave them alone, as they were being cute." Kermit said.

Dr Teeth was sneezing along with Floyd, Janice, Lips and Zoot making Kermit surprised, that Animal wasn't sick.

"We should let them be, but it's okay." Kermit told them.

"Yeah!" Animal said.

Kermit was seeing Janice making tea with honey, to help her throat making Sam underdtand, as he wanted to take care of Janice.

He was taking her to his place, but putting her on his couch putting an ice pack on her head but was hearing her talk feverish, but was letting her rest.

The rest of the band except for Animal had colds, so they were resting up but woukd feel better in a few days, seeing them back to full health in no time.


	12. Family Time

It was a hot day, but the Mayhem were keeping cool plus playing with their little dude Stevie whom Janice had foubd one wet and stormy night as an infant, but now three years old but running after her uncle Animal right now Pkaying one wild game of tag, making Dr Teeth chuckle.

"Isn't it almost her nap time, as I think she's wearing Aninal out which is awesome." Floyd said to Janice, who had been watching her little one being a goofball.

"Yes, but she's having fun right now you know?" she replied, drinking lemonade from a canteen

Since it was summer and Up Late with Piggy was on summer hiatus, they had more time to do things like this, or play with Stevie which the kid was enjoying running up to Tnem.

"Mommy flower, you okay?" Stevie said yawning as her bright red bangs were in her eyes.

"Aww yeah she's gone but you need an nap, after all that running around." Floyd said .

Janice saw Syevie lie on the rug near her, as she'd been playing all morning into late afternoon, which was now sering the others doing their own thing or hanging out.

NnPkus in Tne fall, Stevie would be starting pre-school which excited but worried Tnem since the kid was like Tnem so other kids might be mean to her, or think she was weird.

"I "Hey it's not even Augustbyet, we have a long time to help the little dude get ready." Dr Teeth said.

"I guess, but she's like us." Janice said.

Floyd saw Stevie cuddling her favourite stuffed animal, that Janice had gotten her, when the fair had came to town so she was sleeping peacefully.

A while later after her nap, Stevie was feeling better and in Tne bus with her mom and her uncles since they were going home to her mom's house, since Floyd and Animal were gonna watch Stevie, while Janice and Sam had date night.

"Relax Jan, Stevie likes us as we're her uncles." Floyd said.

"Okay, but she's gonna have fun with you two." Janice said.

Janice was in her room getting ready, seeing Stevie on the bed bouncing

"Mommy Flower, where're you going?" she asked.

"Out with a friend, like a play date sweetie.

Uncle Animal and Floyd are gonna hang out with you, until I get back." Janice said.

The red headed three year old was exvited jumping on the bed because she loved her uncles, plus her mom's bed made the best bounce house ever hearing the doorbell.

"That must be your uncles, or Sam." Janice said to her.

"Yo Janice, you there?" she heard Floyd call making Stevie excited.

"Uncle Floyd!" she said running down the stairs hugging his leg.

"Hey little dude, where's your mama?" he replied.

"Right here, Floyd but just nearly ready." Janice said.

Floyd chuckled seeing Stevie playing with toy instruments, especially the drum Animal had given her because she loved copying them playing their instruments, making Animal chuckle.

"Stevie good drummer!" he said seeing Floyd laugh.

They then saw Janice leave, after giving instructions seeing Stevie too focused on playing, than being upset about her mom leaving for a bit.


	13. Making Lemons Into Pink Lip Lemonade

"Whoa, it's so hot, it could roast a bird!" Zoot said.

"Hey it's July after all, so yeah it's hot." Dr Teeth said.

"Yeah, ice cream!" Aninal said stunning Tnem and making Stevie excited.

It was the middle of July, and the weather had been intresting from sunshine to rain, thunder and days like today where it was pretty hot where you needed to cool down.

"I guess so, since it's hot outside." Floyd said.

Janice knew that on hot days, her bros got overheated so had gotten them to drink lemonade, since they'd picked lemons or told their little dude Stevie, that they'd borrowed Tnem to make lemonade or pink lemonade as pink as Janice's lips which Floyd joked about.

"Do our uncles know, we borrowed them?" Stevie asked Janice.

"Yes, they do because on a hot day like this, your uncles get Gru,py unless they drink something cool like lemonade or water." Janice explained to her little dude.

"Ohh, and then they need naps." Stevie said making Janice giggle.

Stevie was helping her mom with the lemonade, but she was feeling hot but had been drinking water while she'd been playing but loved her mom's lemonade.

"Yeah, your mama makes good lemonade, and bet Sam's gonna want some." Dr Teeth said as the rest of the band chuckled, knowing Stevie didn't get it being three and a half.

"Guys, watch what you say Aroubd her!" Janice hissed seeing Stevie chasing butterflies.

"Sorry, we forgot." Lips said.

Hearing the ice cream truck made Stevie excited, wanting ice cream plus had foubd a dollar so was leaving while her mom and uncles were talking, giggling leaving the backyard unawsre Animal saw.

"Stevie leave yard!" he said surprising them..

Janice saw the ice cream truck, guessing Stevie had seen it and wanting ice cream, left the yard without them giving the guitarist bad vibes.

"We gotta find her, quick!" Floyd said as they left Janice's backyard frantically searching Fibding Stevie eating a Popsicle making them relieved hugging her.

"Sweetie, you really frightened us as we thought something bad had happened to you." Janice said, as the others were knowing the little dude was part of Tneir family.

"Sorry, mommy flower." Stevie said as they giggled.

"We're just happy you're okay little dude, plus we should have been watching." Floyd said.

They were back in Janice's backyard, but under a shady tree drinking lemonade or Janice's famous Pink Lip Lemonade making the guys in the band snort laugh making Stevie confused.

"Tne name we gave your mama's pink lemonade is funny because she has pink lips and it's pink lemonade." Floyd explained seeing her giggle because it was funny.


	14. Christmas in July

Sam wondered what Janice was up to as she was wearing mistletoe on her hat, since it wasn't Winter yet but Summer so his curiousity was piqued, plus he saw Dr Teeth and the rest of the Mayhem borrowing Bunsen's snow machine.

"Hey Janice, what's going on, with the mistletoe and the snow machine?" Sam asked knowing the Mayhem were always up to something funny seeing Stevie wearing antlers, which was cute.

"Christmas in July, uncle Sammy!" she said, making the eagle curious.

He liked it because during a hot season like summer, you wanted to be cool so liked where the Mayhem was thinking wanting to join in making Janice happy.

Janice along with Stevie and the rest of the band were going to her house, but saw them excited after Floyd turned it on in the backyard, seeing Stevie happy like Janice, plus Animal was eating snow making Dr Teeth sigh.

"Geez Animal, be careful!" he said, as Janice was making snow angels with Stevie, which Sam found cute since Janice had invited him over, making Dr Teeth along with Floyd chuckle, because they knew Janice and Sam liked each other.

"This is very cool, as it is pretty hot with it being summer." Sam told thAnimal was throwing snowballs, as he had taught Stevie how to make them.

Plus his young nephew, Ziggy was coming to live with him and the Mayhem meaning Stevie would have somebody to play with.

"No fair!" he said as the others were throwing snowballs making Sam chuckle, seeing Janice build a snow man which was adorable knowing her, making him blush.

"Yo Sam, you okay dude?" Floyd asked him.

"Yeah, just watching my cosmic lady." Sam said.

Janice wondered why the boys were chuckling, unaware Sam was blushing while watching her, plus she was wearing a tie-dye beanie hat with her long hair hanging around her face, plus she saw Animal was a little cold knowing a hug would help.

Sam smiled watching this, as it was very cute since Janice's hugs were very special like when he was grumpy.

"Thanks!" Animal said, making both Janice giggle making Floyd smile.

After a while, they were drinking hot cocoa to warm them up, but they were hanging out as usual, which Sam found sweet because they were good caregivers to Stevie.

"Plus Ziggy, who is Animal's nephew is staying with us." Floyd told him.

This made Sam smirk, because it would be fun for the kids but was impressed by the eggnog, which he was drinking making Janice smile because it was a special recipe.

"Yeah, my mom makes good eggnog, you know?" Janice said blushing.

Dr Teeth chuckled, because it was funny seeing Stevie eating cookies making Sam chuckle, knowing how the Mayhem were cookie lovers guessing they'd passed it onto Stevie, which was cute seeing her hyper.


	15. PAn New Member in the Group

Janice heard giggling plus the sound of drumbeats, seeing Stevie but also Ziggy who was Animal's nephew playing with Stevie's toy instruments, which was cute since Stevie did need friends according to her teacher, so was letting them be plus it was the weekend.

Floyd and the rest of the Mayhem were jamming but happy that Stevie and Ziggy were becoming friends, so was seeing them hang out.

"This is good, because Ziggy doesn't make friends easily." Dr Teeth told them.

"Yeah, Stevie good for him." Animal said to him.

Floyd agreed, as he saw Janice made snacks seeing them excited, seeing Stevie and Ziggy drinking juice which was good but saw Sam there because he wanted to hang out with Janice making the others roll their eyes.

"Why does he hang out with Mommy Flower?" Stevie asked making Floyd chuckle.

"Sam likes your mama, but it's okay." Lips told her, as Floyd chuckled.

Janice wondered what they were talking about, seeing it was about Sam making her sigh since Stevie didn't understand being tjree so was letting them be.

* * *

It was early evening at Janice's house and almost bedtime for both Stevie and Ziggy, but Ziggy was still full of energy running around, with Animal chasing him making Stevie confused, since it was bedtime because Janice kept Stevie on a schedule so was telling her stories about her uncles, which made her happy.

She was cuddling her favourite stuffed animal as she was sleepy, seeing Animal enter needing help from JShe anice as she might be the only one, that could calm Ziggy down to sleep but guessed he was not used to being here.

"I guess that true, help okay?" Animal said to Janice.

"Sure, as he needs to be calm." Janice replied to him.

She was getting her guitar, seeing Ziggy still running wild as she was strumming which was helping the little wild guy calm down lying down, guessing he didn't like sleeping alone.

An idea crossed Janice's mind, as maybe Ziggy could sleep in Stevie's room, since they were good friends and cousins which Animal liked since the Mayhem were like a family, making Floyd agree.

Later that morning, Stevie found Ziggy on her bed which was cute guessing he didn't like to sleep alone which was understandable, hearing her mom call them for breakfast, but was seeing Ziggy awake and tired.

They were having pancakes which was helping Stevie wake up, giving her the energy she needed for the day but Ziggy was sleepy which worried her.

Floyd chuckled as Ziggy was just a kid, like Stevie plus she could help Ziggy adjust to things, but was seeing the wild red haired boy banging his pink skinned hands like he was playing drums, making Dr Teeth chuckle.


	16. Being Family

While Animal, Floyd and Dr Teeth were at the pool at night, back at the house Janice was taking care ofStevie and Ziggy because they were still awake and in Stevie's room playing.

"Hey little dudes you okay?" Janice asked.

"Yep mama flower, but where did our uncles go?" Stevie asked.

Janice was sitting on Stevie's bed telling stories, about their uncles as kids, which Stevie loved hearing about, along with Ziggy so it was soothing them.

"They went to do grown up things, sweetie." Janice said seeing Ziggy asleep, putting him in his bed which was in Animal's room tucking him in leaving him be.

She was going back into Stevie's room, as she loved having cuddle time with her little dude, since she and the others were sometimes busy so cuddles were a favourite part of her and Stevie's day.

Plus it being the weekend, Stevie and Ziggy could stay up late, seeing her little dude asleep on her lap putting her into her bed, kissing her forehead before leaving the room, seeing Animal, Dr Teeth and Floyd back when she came how things had went, seeing Dr Teeth smirk.

"Yep, we were swimming, and having a cannonball contest." Floyd told her.

She knew both Stevie and Ziggy would be curious, when they woke up later, seeing Aninal warming up which was good seeing Dr Teeth and Floyd drinking tea.

* * *

The next morning, both Stevie and Ziggy were up and playing in their room, since the adults were still sleeping plus Janice had explained that adults needed more sleep, compared to kids so Stevie was letting her mom and uncles sleep.

"Yeah!" Ziggy replied, while they were playing with Lego.

Plus they heard sounds of sneezing making Tnem worry, so could ask Janice, when she woke up but they were happy to play with toys, but a while later Janice was up in tie-dye pyjamas.

"Mommy Flower, are our uncles Kay because we heard sneezing?" Stevie asked.

"Uncle Animal, Floyd and Dr Teeth went swimming late last night so yeah." Janice said.

Both youngsters understood, but hoped that their uncles would feel better because they were family, since Dr Teeth had helped Janice explain to Stevie what family meant.

Ziggy understood, as they were having breakfast but Stevie was knowing that her mom knew how to make her uncles feel better, seeing Ziggy agree.


	17. Making A Bet

"Whoa, so Ziggy is gonna be in pre-school with our little dude?" Floyd asked, seeing Janice nod.

"Yep, and Animal agreed since Ziggy likes being around Stevie so yeah, Pkus I explained to Stevie's teacher." Janice replied hearing laughter from Stevie's room making Floyd wonder what was going on.

He peeked in, seeing both Stevie and Ziggy dressing like them, plus Ziggy was pkaying the toy drums making him chuckle, along with Dr Teeth and Lips getting an idea for a bet.

"You guys are betting again, right?" Janice asked.

"Yep, involving the little wild dude and school hehe." Floyd said.

"Animal's not gonna be happy, about this one." Janice warned, unaware Stevie had hard them wondering why her mom was worried, and her uncles getting excited like when Tbey had too much cookies.

"No idea, Stevie." Ziggy said, shrugging his shoulders and adjusting the rose tinted glasses he was wearing.

"Oh crud, the little dude heard us!" Lips said, as Zoot rolled his eyes.

"Besides how do you know, she knows what a bet is?" Dr Teeth said, seeing Stevie eating a sandwich.

"Hey uncle Teeth, you okay?" Stevie adked.

"Did you hear what we. We're talking about, like a bet?" he asked.

"Yep, you and my other uncles did something, that uncle Animal can't know about Ziggy, why mommy flower was worried." the red haired girl said, makijg him anxious.

"It was just about Ziggy being in school, nothing bad." Floyd said.

"Okay then, but it's cool." Stevie said yawning.

They remembered that she and Ziggy took naps, aroubd this time of day seeing Stevie already asleep which Janice foubd adorable, seeibg Ziggy beside her but Janice found them adorable.

Animal was knowing that the others had a bet about Ziggy being in school, but was knowing that Ziggy was a good boy, plus Stevie was helping Ziggy out which was sweet.

"Yeah, she was explaining to him what school is like." Janice told him.

"She is sweet, like you." he told her.

After their nap, both Stevie and Ziggy were playing with bubble blowers and bubble mix making the others smirk, because it was cute, since Ziggy woukd be starting school tomorrow.

"Yeah, school!" Ziggy said excited.

Floyd knew that a game of bath tag would ensue, because Ziggy had to take a bath, plus he was Animal's nephew since Animal didn't like taking baths.

"I got an idea, mama flower as he likes playing with the bubble stuff like me." Stevie said, as they were taking their bath before dinner got here, and Stevie just had hers.

"Good idea sweetie, we'll try that." Janice said seeing her go play.

Later, Ziggy was in pyjamas after having a bath, but was excited about starting school but unaware that the adults had a bet on him being at school.


	18. A Rough Day

Janice noticed that Animal was nervous, about Ziggy starting play school today with Stevie since she knew the others had a bet on the little wild dude knowing what made the drummer happy, a cuddle along with playing the drums to get his nerves out.

"aww thanks, Animal hope Ziggy do okay." he told her.

"Of course he will, as Stevie is there." Floyd said.

They saw both Stevie and Ziggy dressed and ready, making Janice grin at this because the others were surprised that Ziggy was calm knowing that once he had cereal, he would get hyped up seeing Stevie drinking juice.

She knew today was Ziggy's first day of school, knowing she could help him, seeing him eag chocolate cereal seeing him excitedly banging the table with the spoon like drumsticks.

"Whoa there, spoons are for eating with, not playing music." Floyd said.

"Sorry." Ziggy said to him eating up.

Dr Teeth grinned, knowing things would be lively at play school with Ziggy seeing Animal annoyed, making Janice hug him since he wanted Ziggy to have a good first day.

"Relax uncle Animal, I can help Ziggy fit in." Stevie told him hugging him too.

"Uncle okay?" Ziggy asked, confused by his uncle's anxiety.

"He just wants you, to have a good first day, since you're a good boy." Janice told him as she had made their lunches and snacks plus was taking them to school, but the others in the band saw Animal quiet going to drum for a bit, making Floyd get it so they had to leave him be as angering Animal was not Tne smartest idea.

* * *

At pkay school, Stevie saw that Ziggy was playing in the sandbox, as she knew he loved playing with mud, making some of the girls in her class were grossed out which made Stevie annoyed, because Ziggy was a blast to play with so was joining in because she had brought the bubble blowers, making Ziggy excited because he liked making huge bubbles.

"Let me go get bubble soap, so we can use them, to make super big bubbles." Stevie said to him making him grin, revealing baby fangs which made some of the kids in the class either curious or anxious to play.

Stevie came back wondering why some of the kids were anxious to play, realising they didn't know Ziggy.

"He's not gonna hurt you, ad he's just a kid like us, but different with cool teeth and a lot of fun!" she said seeing Ziggy go off by himself making Stevie feel bad since if she saw how awesome Ziggy was, why couldn't the other kids?

After school, the rest of the Maybem were stunned seeing Ziggy had went upstairs, making them curious as to what happened.

"Ziggy didn't have a good first day, as the other kids are afraid of him, but he was being sweet and fun like always, but I bet uncle Animal can calm him." Stevie explained making them surprised.

"Yeah, your uncle was kind of drumming hard, to the point where he nearly broke the sound barrier so uncle Floyd took his drumsticks off him, until he calms down, and you can help Ziggy." Janice told her.

Stevie was seeing Ziggy come down but hugging her.

She was not giving up, as her mom and uncles faced problems like Sneaker's dad and came out Ojay, seeing him smile a little because her hugs were like Janice's

"Ziggy sorry, he make other kids not want to play." he said.

"That's their fault, not yours, as you're awesome." Stevie said, unaware the adults including Animal were watching, since they understood how that felt.

"Go play, you two." Janice said.

"Whoa, Tne little Dudette is smart, but sweet just like you zJanice but the little wild dude will be Ojay, right?" Zoot asked seeing Floyd nod because Stevie was helping Ziggy.

"We shoukd leave them be, Pkus one of us had to watch them, while we're at the studio." Janice said seeing Animal volunteer seeing them surprised but got it.

"Yeah, a little wild pkay might make him and Ziggy feel better." Janice said.


	19. Christmas Antics

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories but sorry for taking long, plus I have been watching eps of the ABC reboot show on YouTube recently Pkus thanks NancyDrew123 for favouriting.**

 **In this one, the Mayhem are having Christmas Eve fun like being together, jamming p,us hearing how Dr Teeth stayed up to try and spy Santa gives Stevie and Ziggy the same idea, which Janice might not be happy about.**

* * *

"Man, the stockings look awesome, and Santa will put stuff in them, you know?" Floyd said.

"Yeah, if Dr Teeth doesn't scare him off, trying to get him to come in." Janice said.

"Why would uncle Teeth do that, Mommy Flower?" Stevie asked.

It was early Christmas Eve and the Electric Mayhem were at Janice's house, having holiday fun, plus there wasn't a show on tonight so they could hang out, plus knew that Stevie and Ziggy were very excited for Santa coming so had left chocolate Yule logs and milk out for him, when he came later but right now, they were having fun.

"He was trying to see Santa, just like kids do, but he's coming, trust me, when everybody goes to sleep." Floyd assured them as they were singing holiday songs but having fun like they always did, plus after hearing what Dr Teeth had tried to do, Ziggy had a great idea to stay up, and see Santa put gifts under the tree, along with filling the stockings.

"Ziggy, we can't do that, we might make Santa scared, you know?" Stevie said to him.

Animal wad relieved that Janice's little one had talked him out of doing that because if both kids stayed up, they would be grumpy and not have much fun, on Christmas realising it was nearly bedtime for both youngsters, making Floyd grin knowing they were too excited to sleep seeing zJanice sigh.

"You know Santa dan't come, until everybody goes to sleep, including you two." Floyd said to them, seeing both Stevie and Ziggy go upstairs making the rest of the band chuckle, seeing Janice go up.

"Let's see Sam do that, eh?" Floyd said winking, which they got, as it was late going upstairs, hearing Janice telling both Stevie and Ziggy a story, which was good leaving her be, plus they had stockings on their doors, making Janice grin, after leaving Stevie and Ziggy to sleep.

That next morning a lot of excitement was happening, as Stevie and Ziggy were up, seeing Santa had came, knowing their family were sleeping so playing quietly until they were awake, which Floyd had taught Stevie last year, which she was teaching Ziggy and having fun, hearing their family up leaving the room, with Ziggy surfing down the banister, landing on his red furred feet.

"Merry Christmas, you know?" he said making them laugh, going into the living room,seeing loads of presents, making Stevie guess their family had been really, really good this year according to Santa, seeing Floyd nod, as they were opening gifts having fun, making Stevie hope that her cousins were getting new toys too, making Janice smile at her little dudette.

"Of course they are, they've been good just like you and Ziggy." Floyd told her, making her smile.

They were having pancakes for breakfast, but talking, laughing about things plus they were going to the studio for dinner with everybody else making Floyd sigh, knowing a certain eagle would be flirting with Janice which confused Stevie to why Floyd got upset when Sam was like that to her mom, but they said she was too little to know such things.

At the studio later the others were having fun, like Dudley dancing with Piggy, but the Mayhem noticed Sam looking Janice's way because he wanted to dance with her, which Stevie thought cute seeing Floyd not happy letting it go because it was the holidays.


	20. Helping Ziggy Find His Uncle's Drumstick

"Ziggy, what's wrong, as Stevie's gonna be back from school soon, little dude." Janice asked the little wild boy.

"Ziggy lose Uncle drumsticks, Uncle Animal be mad." Ziggy told her, making her get it remembering earlier, he'd been using Animal's drumsticks while playing drums, guessing he'd just misplaced them.

"We'll find them, plus it was a good thing, you told me." Janice told him, as he was relieved, that she was not mad at him, for admitting what he'd did, maybe Stevie could help him find his uncle's drumsticks.

"Ziggy okay, why he upset?" Animal asked her, knowing that something was up with his nephew, that he was not telling him, making Janice get it so was not telling him just yet, seeing Ziggy relieved, as Stevie was home telling her

"Sure I can help, but maybe if we retrace your steps, where you went all day, we might find your uncle's drumsticks, before my mom and our uncle's have to go perform." she replied, hearing him tell her where he'd been all day, realising where they might be, since Ziggy had been playing drums in their play room, as the rest of the Mayhem wondered what was going on.

"Hmm, maybe our little Dudette will tell you later, you know?" Floyd told Janice.

"Maybe Ziggy broke something, and he doesn't want us to know." Lips said.

"Ziggy not do that, he good." Animal said to them, seeing Janice agree.

"Found them, as now your uncle won't worry, or flip." they heard Stevie say, which made them curious, exchanging a look wanting to find out what was going on, hearing both Stevie and Ziggy giggling, plus drumming.

"Alright what's going on you two, why being so sneaky, that a certain drummer won't flip out over?" Dr Teeth asked, making Stevie about to say, seeing Ziggy sigh revealing his uncle's drumsticks.

"No, Ziggy asked, Animal remember, but why that make Ziggy upset?" Animal replied.

"Because after using them, he misplaced them, and thought he lost them, knowing how important they are to you, so it was why he was acting odd, but we found them, so it's good now." Stevie told him.

"Ziggy made mistake but fix, yeah good now." Animal said, relieving Ziggy but also the band, makimg Stevie happy, knowing her cousin was feeling better, going to have an afternoon snack seeing him go with her plus with the entire band performing tonight, Stevie and Ziggy needed a sitter, hoping they could find somebody, that was good with little wild boys that loved drums, and sweet but quirky girls like Stevie.

"We'll find somebody, maybe like Ms Jenny." Floyd said to Janice, as she was phoning the sitter, hoping this would work out, since doing concerts was how they got money to pay the bills, put food on the table and put gas in their bus.

The rest of the band knew that things would be intresting, while they were out, plus had to tell both Stevie and Ziggy, what was happening hoping they were alright with this, as Floyd was going upstairs to Stevie's room, seeijg her and Ziggy playing dress up.

"Hey Uncle Floyd, what's up, is everything okay?" Stevie asked, making him grin as both youngsters were curious, surprised that a sitter would be watching them, until he and the others got back.

"This sitter person doesn't really sit on kids, right Uncle?" Stevie asked, making Floyd guess, that some kid at school had told her that, assuring her they don't sit on kids, which relieved the girl since she thought of Floyd as her dad, just never said about it, to anybody, not even her mom.

* * *

After dinner, both Stevie and Ziggy were running around, playing quite a rambunctious game of tag, making Janice giggle at their antics, because they were sweet hearing the doorbell, making both Stevie and Ziggy realise it was the sitter, deciding to hide from her making Janice and the rest of the Mayhem get it, knowing they just needed to warm up to the brunette haired young woman, seeing her impressed entering the house.

"Yeah, thanks for coming, as we were in a bind, the kids are somewhere in the house, they're just a little shy, because they've never had a sitter before, we should get going, we'll be back pretty late." Floyd told her, seeing Jenny nod seeing them leave hoping Stevie and Ziggy were alright., unaware that Ziggy was watching, seeing she looked nice.

"She seems nice, Stevie!" he told her, making the red haired girl guess they could try, making Jenny replied, that both kids had came out of hiding, guessing they weren't used to a sitter

"Yeah, we're just used to our uncle's looking after us, when my mom has to go out." Stevie told Jenny making her get it, but was assuring them that having a sitter was alright, and by the time Janice and the others got home, both Stevie and Ziggy were sleeping, well Stevie was but Ziggy was playing quietly.


	21. When The Band's Away

"You think a certain wild guy's alright, home alone?" Zoot asked

"Why would you worry about Uncle Animal being home alone,uncle Zoot?" Stevie asked.

"Umm, he can get hyper like Ziggy or have outbursts, like when the first day Ziggy came, and took his drumsticks, without as,ing which made him mad, plus people took his drums off him one time to try to make him calm, which was weird." Floyd expkained feeling his phone go off making the rest of the band exchange a look.

"Excuse us you two, we'll be right back, okay?" Janice told both Stevie and Ziggy, making Ziggy guess his uncle was probably drumming loud enough to flip out the neighbour's, seeing Stevie guess that was what happened.

"Uncle Teeth and Janice are going home, because Animal invited Jack Black over, and they were having some epic jamming out, which got the attention of the cops, but Aninal's not in trouble." Floyd explained to both youngsters.

"No take drums, right, uncle hate that, me too." Ziggy said, making him get it.

"That won't happen, little dude as your uncle without his drums and quirks is weird." Floyd told , making Stevie get it, guessing that was why Animal had not came out with them, because people might not get him, which bothered her because he was awesome plus knew he did not like being alone, after her mom expkained she and their uncle's had a time out.

"Yeah, but Ziggy makes him happy, plus Ziggy's cousin Piper might be coming, meaning another kid in the house." Floyd said, making Stevie and Ziggy excited so we're going to thevstudio, until things were calmer at home, making the others get it, hoping the house was alright making Dr Teeth shoot Kermit a look.

"Animal is part of our family, we just let him be, we don't try to put him on a leash, like the yoga weirdos." he said making Floyd, Lips and Zoot agree hearing that things were alright, that Jack Black had wanted to hang out with Animal so it was all good.

* * *

"Is Uncle Animal okay, after what happened, because he was just having fun, right?" Stevie said.

"Yeah, plus he hates being left alone, since he could not go with us for dinner, don't sweat it." Floyd replied as he and Janice were putting her to bed, despite it being late, plus she was wondering if things were alright, making them get it.

"But Ziggy is like him, and goes with us, when we go out places." Stevie said yawning.

"I know but we'll talk about it, in the mornijg, little dude." Floyd said, as they kissed her goodnight, seeing her out like a light, turning on the night light as being little, she hated the dark, hearing Animal and Ziggy talking, like Ziggy making his uncle feel better about his antics earlier, making them grin.

"Well it was not his fault, but we should leave him be as Ziggy is helping him, plus Piper will too, as she's coming next week." Janice told him and the others seeing them grin, knowing something involving drums would happen, seeing Floyd shake his head at tnem going to bed seeing Janice agree and the next morning smelt pancakes, as Floud with Stevie's help had made them for everybody for breakfast.

"Ooh, uncle will like these, drum ones!" Ziggy said, excited making them get it.

"You think you two can eat, while we talk to Uncle Animal?" Janice said seeing them nod.

"Yep, but give him a hug, as he might need it, you know?" Stevie said.

She was realising that they needed condiments like maple and chocolate syrup, seeing Ziggy go to the fridge, getting both, drinking some maple syrup, makimg Stevie worry, hearing him belch, going over to the table, seeing her putting them on her pancakes seeing Ziggy grab, putting a lot on his, and getting messy, makimg Stevie see syrup all over the table.

"Ziggy, we said we wouldn't make a mess, my mom and dad will flip!" Stevie told him.

While that was going on, the Mayhem were in Animal's room, seeing he was still sleeping but cuddlimg something, his old blankie from when he was little, makimg them get it, seeing him begin to stir, sitting up hiding said blankie.

"Hey, what up?" Animal asked them, as they were hugging him.

"Yeah, Stevie figured that you could need one, after last night." Janice said.

"Yeah, Animal like hugs, not mean to cause trouble." Animal replied.

"Oh boy, you're not trouble, you're awesome, plus Stevie and Ziggy adore you." Dr Teeth told him, seeing Stevie there, makimg them wonder if something was alright, hearing her say that Ziggy made a big mess out of the kitchen making them curious going downstairs, plus Animal was surfing down the banister, landing on his feet making Stevie giggle, happy that her favourite uncle was feeling better.

"Holy drumsticks, how did this happen?" Floyd ask, as Stevie to,d him, seeing maple syrup, chocolate syrup and whipped cream over the table, dripping onto the kitchen floor, as Ziggy was under the table with pancakes, eating messily making Animal chuckle.

"Ziggy just being Ziggy, you know?" Animal said to them.


	22. Sleeping In A Yree

**A/N**

 **So, here's more Mayhem, as somebody mentioning sleeping in a treehouse, along with making smores and antics in it made me imagine the guys in the Electric Mayhem deciding to spend the night in the treehouse in their backyard, despite Janice worrying about them, being the mommy flower she is.**

 **In this one, the boys in the Mayhem decide to spend the night in the treehouse in their backyard, meaning antics like drumming bothering the neighbour's among other things**

* * *

"This is another one of your crazy dares, right?" Janice asked Dr Teeth, seeing that most of the Mayhem were in a treehouse

"Maybe, it was Animal's idea, you know?" Floyd said to her, making her sigh, shaking her head.

"This awesome, you know?" Animal yelled from in there, making the other guys cover their ears, plus it had been Animal's idea since they played this crazy dare game, ever since they'd been a band so Janice had thought now there were kids in the mix, they would have stopped this game, but nope they were still doing it.

"Why're they in the tree?" Tiki, Animal's sister asked, along with Stevie, as they thought it was intresting, t

he adults hanging out in the treehouse, only Janice did not know how to answer, without them wanting to do it.

"We do dares like this all the time, Janice thinks we shoukdn't do it anymore but she's wrong." Zoot said to them, seeing Ziggy wanting to join in, seeing Dr Teeth chuckle, knowing this plus they'd brought food with them, and soda plus Animal had bongoes since it was hard to bring drums up into a treehouse.

Janice sighed, knowing Ziggy would copy what Dr Teeth and the guys were doing, hoping that Tiki and Stevie weren't going to copy seeing them playing hoping the guys were alrigh, unaware Ziggy had snuck outside because he was climbing up into the treehouse because he wanted in, on the fun too plus brought his toy drum, so he and Animal could drum.

"Drums, drums!" Animal said excited making Ziggy grin, making Dr Teeth impressed that Ziggy had climbed up here, knowing Janice was gonna flip, hoping she would get it, that guys like them did crazy things, seeing Ziggy agree, being a wild boy like his uncle.

Later that night, Janice heard knocking on the door of the house, seeing cops there, making her guess, that the neighbour's had complained about the loud music coming from the backyard, plus marshmallows were being shot using a capault making her guess, that the boys had gotten carried away having guy fun.

"Sorry about this, they were doing one of their crazy dare things, officer." Janice said unaware that Stevie and Tiki were listening making them worry, in case their uncle's and cousin were getting in trouble, as Janice closed the door seeing both girls curious.

"Are they getting arrested, mommy flower?" Stevie asked, seeing Janice shake her head, explaining, making them hot chocolate plus making some for the boys, as that might lure them down, as it was getting cold out there, making Tiki nod knowing that her brother and cousin loved sweet things.

"I don't think so, they're set on spending the night out there." Tiki told her, seeing Janice taking a tray with her outside into the backyard hoping the smell would make Animal curious, seeing them use a ramp to pull them up into the treehouse, hearing them excited."They

"Maybe you should come down, as the neighbour's are worried, plus it's getting cold." Janice told them, hearing Dr Teeth chuckle saying that they were spending the night up here, making her sigh going inside seeing Stevie and Tiki in pyjamas.

"They're not coming down, meaning things will get crazy." Janice told them, as they were making a fort in the living room as the house was warm, plus Janice hoped the boys would not get colds or the sniffles.

* * *

The next morning, Janice and Stevie foubd the boys in the kitchen shivering, guessing they had been cold from spending the night in a tree, making coffee but also hot chocolate for Stevie, Tiki and Ziggy hearing them ask what it was like, spending the night outside making the boys chuckle sneezing, making Janice sigh, knowing that would happen, hearing them bragging

"It awesome, you know?" Ziggy told them, making Dr Teeth chuckle at him, hoping that Janice was not that mad, because it had just been fun since they liked doing those kinds of things, just because they were a family of sorts did not mean that they could not do stuff like this, going to the studio.

"They were in a tree all night in a tree, if you wanna know." Janice told the others


	23. How The Mayhem Found Animal

**A/N**

 **More antics, but hope you're enjoying plus seeing little Animal being awesome one Muppet Babies reboot made me imagine how he met the rest of the Mayhem, probably when they were kids so hope you like.**

 **In this one, a rainy day makes the Mayhem tell Stevie, Tiki and Ziggy a story about how they met Animal which should be intresting**

* * *

"Whoa, look how cool our uncle's looked at our age!" Stevie said to Timi and Ziggy.

"Yeah, my big bro loojs like Ziggy, which is cute, you know?" Tiki told them.

"Ohhh you found some of our old photos, especially from when we were yourvage." Janice said.

It was a rainy day so the kids could not go outside right now but being the Ki they were, they weren't that bummed because when the rain stopped, they could go outside and stomp puddles making their uncle's chuckle, at their discovery.

"Yeah we were pretty groovy kids, plus Animal had to join us, you know?" Dr Teeth told them, making the kids curious, knowing they were about to hear a story, as their stories were pretty cool to listen to.

* * *

 _"We need a drummer, if we're gonna be a band, but where are we gonna get one?" Floyd asked._

 _"It's hopeful, we can do this, we're meant to be a band!" Dr Teeth said, as they were agreeing, hearing sounds of drumming making them curious._

 _It was just a typical day and Floyd, Janice, Lips, Teeth and Zoot were walking home from school, plus wanting to enter the talent show as a band needing a drummer who had talent, so had not found one yet, until Doc heard crazy drumbeats coming from an nearby backyard._

 _"C'mon let's go check it out, this could be what we need!" Doc told them, making his friends go after him seeing him peeking into the backyard that the drumbeats were coming from, seeing a wild red haired and furred boy was playing the drums who was perfect for their group, jumping the fence._

 _"He's gonna get in trouble, we gotta go after him!" Janice told them jumping the fence after him, as her friends followed making the kids that were or had been playing curious, especially Animal seeing these kids had musical instruments!_

 _"Sorry if we startled you, but Doc heard some awesome drumming coming from here." Zoot said making Kermit get it, seeing Animal excited._

 _"That's Animal, and he was the one that was drumming, but are you a band?" Summer asked._

 _"Yeah, the Electric Mayhem and we're gonna be famous, well once we get a drummer." Floyd told them, seeing Animal excitedly clicking drumsticks, making the kids and the mini-Mayhem chuckle, hearing him let loose on his drums impressing Doc and his friends, knowing this kid was perfect for their band._

 _"I guess it's up to Animal, if he wants to help you, perform in this show you were talking about." Kermit said to them, seeing Animal excited, making the mini-Mayhem high five knowing things were working out for them, hearing the sitter coming outside as Doc and his friends hid, so they would not get busted, or in trouble._

 _"Guys come out now, teacher gone." Animal said, seeing them come out of hiding, impressed he had not told on them, seeing the other kids hope they weren't joking as that would upset Animal, since he loved drumming and his drum set._

 _"This isn't a joke, you're actually in a show?" Piggy asked them._

 _"For surely, that's why we were looking for a drummer." Janice said, seeing Animal grin._

 _They were explaining things making Kermit and his friends impressed, especially Animal excited to drum for these kids that were a band plus he could still be with his friends._


	24. Deciding To Become A Band

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the antics, plus I like the idea of the Maybem telling the kids stories which is too cute, like the one Dr Teeth was starting to tell in the last one.**

 **So after hearing most of that story, it inspires Stevie, Tiki and Ziggy to form their own band, plus they hear the est of the story.**

* * *

"What happen next?" Ziggy asked Dr Teeth, after he'd stopped telling the story for a bit as it was nearly lunchtime plus the Mayhem had to perform tonight.

"Yeah Uncle Teeth, we wanna hear the rest, Pkease!" Tiki said making Janice and Floyd giggle at them being cute.

"Maybe later, after our sound check, before you little dudes go to bed, alright?" Floyd said to them, making them excited for later, making the band chuckle, plus Animal knew that the story had given Tiki ideas for drawing or painting something.

"Yeah, since being from the jungle gave her ideas, for her art fair at school, which Summer was impressed by." Floyd said.

"For surely it will and probably inspired them." Dr Teeth said as they nodded in reply.

After lunch Tiki was painting a picture of her and her Cousibs as a band, impressing Stevie and Ziggy, knowing their uncle's and aunt had becameva band, when they were theirvage so was giving them ideas seeing Ziggy playing drums, only Tiki frowned because she was more an artist than a musician, giving Stevie an idea.

"My mama flower is a guitarist but Sing's, and also into other things, so you can be a singer and still be an artist." Stevie pointed out as Thd wild red haired and furred girl agreed knowing Ziggy was on drums, wondering what Stevie was gonna be in their band seeing her get her toy guitar impressing her and Ziggy jamming, unaware the adults could hear but impressed.

"I think the story so inspired them, but it's awesome to have a mini-Mayhem _going_ on." Lips told the others.

After the sound check that early evening, Timi, Stevie and Ziggy went to find Dr Teeth, after getting ready for bed so they could hear the rest of the story he had started telling them, making him chuckle remembering about that.

"Alright, Alright where did we stop little dudes?" he said as Tiki was reminding him.

* * *

" _Whoa somebody's excited about something, but what?" the teacher asked, seeing Animal fired up because it was a few days after he'd met the Electric Mayhem and had been practising with them for the talent show along with practising by himself with them besides at home._

 _"Animal just am." Animal replied, which the otjers knew the real reason why, hoping Animal's mom did not find out he'd went to play drums in front of people, not wanting to freak him out._

 _"I bet you're excited about the show, but be careful, alright?" Kermit said seeing the wild red haired and furred youngster attaching his tricycle to a wagon which had his beloved drum set in it, leaving the backyard with the rest of the band._

 _"He's gonna be fine, Kermie, p,us he'll tell us later." Piggy told him, as they were to play hoping the teacher would not adk, where Animal was._

 _At the elementary school, the Electric Mayhem were setting up, plus relieved Animal was here and had his drums, meaning things would be awesome taking the stage, hearing a lot of applause, making them grin, knowing this was a good thing starting seeing Animal leaving afterwards making them surprised._

 _Animal made it back to his friends and the backyard just in time for snacks, catching his breath since he was exhausted from playing drums and riding his tricycle making the others get it, hoping he would tell them after his nap._

 _"We can ask later, but the teacher can't know along with his mom, or he's in big trouble." Kermit said seeing the Electric Mayhem show up seeing a certain drummer sleeping, since rocking out had exhausted him making them curious, knowing that he had it good here letting him sleep hiding hearing the teacher._

 _"Wow, whatever you were playing must've really worn Animal out, you know what he's like when it comes to naps, but we should go inside." she said as the kids followed her inside after scooping a sleeping Animal up bringing him inside wondering what had been going on with him the last few days, guessing it involved drums along with those kids he'd been talking to._

 _"You know about them, but how?" Kermit asked._

 _"I heard you talking to them, but what were they and Animal doing?" the teacher said._

 _Unknown to them, the mini Electric Mayhem had been playing on the play equipment outside, until Floyd heard the kids that were Animal's friends telling the teacher, what they and Animal had been doing this past week, making her impressed, wondering why he had not told her or his mom._

 _"He thought that you, or his mom would stop him, if you knew." Summer told her._

 _"Well we wouldn't and nice that he made friends that share his love of music." the teacher said, before reading a story as the Mayhem were going for now, since they could hang out with a certain little drummer tomorrow, as they had to get home before their parents wondered where they were._


	25. Getting New Bikes

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, but hope that people enjoy.**

 **In this one, Stevie and Tiki get new bikes but Ziggy doesn't want a big kid bike and prefers his trike, so after hearing a story about his uncle being the same way at his age makes him feel better.**

 **I hope you enjoy**

* * *

"Are you sure they're ready, for big kid bikes?" Janice asked.

"Yep, plus Stevie's going into kindergarten, she and her cousins are ready, besides we learnt to ride at their age, well most of us." Floyd said to his wife looking at Animal mentioning the last part.

"I guess, but they'll be excited since they love their tricycles." Dr Teeth said.

They were at the bike store buying Stevie a big kid bike as being in kindergarten after summer, she was ready to learn how plus had gotten Tiki and Ziggy bikes too, as they might be ready, hearing Animal

"We should get going, as they're getting out of school, plus they'll bring the bikes to the house." Floyd said as they were leaving going to pick Stevie up from school, along with Tiki and Ziggy from the studio getting into their bus which the kids thought an awesome way to get around than a car, hoping Stevie had a good day, going to the studio first seeing Tiki and Ziggy happy.

They were getting onto the bus, sitting at the back making Dr Teeth grin, plus we're keeping the bike thing a secret of sorts going to pick Stevie up arriving at her play school seeing Ziggy hide, making Tiki wonder why.

"He tried going to school but it didn't work out, so he doesn't want kids to be mean to Stevie." Floyd said seeing Stevie get onto the bus seeing the teacher had sent home an note making Janice sigh.

But back at the house, the kids were outside and riding tricycles making Floyd chuckle as they saw the van from the bike store making them impressed they were getting bikes, except for Ziggy, who just liked his tricycle, which Animal knew would happen seeing Stevie and Tiki getting on the new bikes.

"Thanks guys for the bikes, but I don't think Ziggy likes the idea." Stevie said ringing the bell on hers as they had training wheels on, but having fun making Ziggy sad because he loved his tricycle, going inside making Janice get it.

"Maybe a story might help, as his uncle was the same, when it came to this sitch." Floyd told them.

"He not ready, told you." Animal said, making them get it, as they were going inside after helping Stevie and Tiki put their bikes in the garage along with Ziggy's tricycle, seeing him playing drums loudly, making Stevie and Tiki cover their ears.

"Woah Ziggy drop the sticks, alright?" Floyd said, as the kid did so but crossing his arms.

"We get it, you like your trike, plus your uncle was the same way as a kid." Janice said making him along with Stevie and Tiki curious knowing a story was afoot seeing a photo of their uncle's on bikes but Animal on a trike _making_ Ziggy grin.

* * *

"You feeling better, after that story about your uncle still liking his trike?" Stevie said, seeing Ziggy nod.

"Yep, Ziggy not ready yet, for bike like you." Ziggy replied to her, while Timi was drawing but humming making him and Stevie smile.

"Yeah we take out time with things, you know?" Tiki replied.

It was nearly bedtime so they were in pyjamas, and tired after the day along with the bike thing, so getting into bed which relieved Janice so left them be telling them the kids were asleep, impressing them, plus hoping that thimgs were alright, because Ziggy being upset had been intresting.


	26. Panic Attacks

"Are _you alright, man, why shaky?" Janice asked Animal, as he was feeling emotionally overwhelmed plus had dropped his drumsticks in the middle of a jam session with the band._

 _"Sorry, sorry, just feel shaky." Animal replied to her, as he was feeling nervous because he was unsure that if he got emotional or had an outburst, that they might not want him in their band surprising the rest of thevElectric Mayhem._

 _"You know what?" Floyd said, making the wild red haired and furred male curious._

 _"Everybody gets like this, even we do sometimes before a gig, but we're friends, we're a team as that's what being part of a band is." Dr Teeth said seeing him starting to calm down, as Janice hugged him along with the others in the band._

 _"Thanks, Animal feel better, you like me for me." Animal told them._

* * *

Tiki was impressed, hearing from Janice about when her big brother had started being the drummer for the Electric Mayhem, having a panic attack and them comforting him, because Animal was enrolling his kid sister in school with the help of the others which made the wild red haired and furred above average female nervous, becausec everybody would assume she was like her brother just because she and her brother came from the jungle.

"Are you feeling better little dude, after thevstory I told you?" Janice asked her, seeing Tiki nod because she was feeling brave thanks to thevstory about her big brother being scared, unaware Animal had been listening knowing his sister was scared, because others can be mean but maybe, just maybe she could show the world who she was, through her artistic talents.

"Animal, just come in, you big goofball." Tiki said, seeing him come in, hugging her, making a smile cross her red furred face feeling better while Stevie was at school, plus she and Ziggy were at the studio also she'd been painting until a panic attack had thrown a wrench in her creative roll, which Janice had heard.

"Tiki better now, after story?" he asked seeing her nod.

"Yeah, Janice told me a story, about when you were nervous about being in the band, and they helped you feel better, since I know that I need to go to school, I'm six and a half yet otjers are gonna assume, that I'm like you, you know?" Tiki said.

"Timi no worry, just be Tiki." Animal told her seeing her nod going to get a snack making the Mayhem relieved, because Timi was part of their family like Stevie and Ziggy making them get it hearing Tiki singing while resuming her piece impressed by how awesome her voice was.

Later that afternoon, they were going to the mall so Tiki could get her stuff for kindergarten, plus picking out a stuffed monster backpack that was like the one she slept with at night, making Animal grin.

"Maybe school won't be so scary, if Stevie goes there, you know?" she told them.

"You go little dude, as you're being brave, to try." Janice said as Tiki modded.


	27. Being A Brave Little Beast

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories plus hope you're all enjoying, as I'm loving where it's going like the Mayhem telling Stevie, Tiki and Ziggy stories like the last chapter.**

 **In this one it's a few days later meaning Tiki's first day of kindergarten which makes her nervous, but Animal and the others help her out being a brave beast of sorts.**

* * *

"Today's the day, I guess but hope I can do it." Tiki said to herself, after getting up after being woken up by her alarm clock hitting the snooze button with a red furred hand, getting ready for the day since it was a big day.

It was a few days later and Tiki's first day of school had arrived, making the wild red haired and furred girl exvited yet nervous about things while getting dressed as the others were up along with Stevie and Ziggy because it was a big day which the Mayhem got, especially Animal because he was hoping, that his sister would have a good first day.

"Yeah, but she can handle it, she is a brave beast, like you man." Dr Teeth told him seeing him get it seeing Stevie, Tiki and Ziggy there in the kitchen, sitting down at the table having breakfast and talking about things.

"I guess that Tiki's nervous about her first day of kindergarten, but we can help her." Stevie said to them seeing Janice nod in reply seeing Tiki quiet, making them guess that she needed some courage, seeing her surprised, hearing her brother saying, that she was a brave beast making her eyes widen in surprise, at what her big brother just blurted out.

"He had a point kid, as Ziggy tried school, but you can make it work." Dr Teeth told her making her guess they were right hoping that they were right plus zJanice had made her and Stevie lunch since it was nearly time to go.

"Good luck little dude!" Floyd said as Tiki left, along with Stevie Pkus she hoped that the wild red haired and furred girl would tell her what kindergarten was like, since she would be going there after summer, seeing her nod.

"For surely, you know?" she said making Stevie grin, because her mom said that a lot, making Tiki nod hoping things that things would go well, plus had what Animal said in her mind going into the kindergarten room seeing the other kids impressed by her, making a grin cross her red furred face relaxing, introducing herself, making the teacher since this girl was Animal's kid sister.

* * *

"Hey, Tiki will be alright man, she might tell you when we pick her up." Floyd told Animal, as they were jamming at the studio after dropping Stevie and Tiki off at school so had brought Ziggy with them, but Animal was hoping his sister had a good first day at kindergarten.

"Animal hope so, in control." Animal said since drumming had helped him feel better, getting the nerves out of his system, so the guys were right, about this plus it was afternoon making them relieved, because it would be time to pick both Stevie and Tiki up from school which was making both Animal and Ziggy happy, making Floyd and Janice get it.

They were getting onto their bus, leaving the studio parking lot headed to Stevie's school first, seeing her get on, telling them about her day, making Floyd and Janice happy hearing her ask, if Tiki had a good first day.

"We'll see once we pick her up, little dude." Janice told her, as they left the play school going to the elementary school seeing Tiki run over to the bus as school was getting out, making them and Animal relieved seeing she was happy, plus had made her brother a picture making the Mayhem and Animal impressed, knowing how good she was at art, seeing her nod.


	28. Wild Time

**A/N**

 **I hope you're enjoying this series, so felt like updating, after talking to my best friend about daylight savings time so this random idea came to me.**

 **In this one, the Mayhem learn what happens when you give a sleepy Animal whose body clock got messed up by daylight savings time a frappe because you get wild time hehe**

* * *

"Yikes is it just me, or is savings time confusing a certain drummer, throwing off his sleep?" Floyd said

"Yeah this happens every aspiring and Fall, when the clocks go forward or back." Dr Teeth responded.

"We should let him be, unless we want a meltdown, which would not be good." Janice agreed.

It was the end of Match and the clocks had gone forward which was alright with most of the Mayhem, but Animal got confused by it plus it messed with sleeping, which they could see seeing him resting his head on the table making them nervous about what to do, because they had to go to thevstudio soon giving them no choice.

"Get him on the bus, and we'll go to Starbucks, maybe food will help him wake up." Dr Teeth heard Lips say.

"I get the feeling that something crazy is gonna happen, you know?" Zoot told them.

Floyd and Janice were watching as Dr Teeth was leading a sleepy Animal onto Tneir bus as the others were getting on driving off going to the local Starbucks which was a drive thru, ordering plus ordering a frappe for a certain drummer making Janice this idea.

"It's iced coffee, it's not really coffee, it'll wake him, you know?" Dr Teeth said as Floyd shook his head, knowing wild time would ensue but Dr Teeth coukd not see things like that, hoping things would be alright seeing a certain drummer awaken smelling it.

"Yes I got you a frappe, we need you awake, you know?" he told him seeing Animal drinking up, making the rest keeping an eye on him just in case, hoping the studio could handle wild time if it happened, which probably would ensue hearing him belch.

At the studio, the others were a bit surprised seeing Animal running aroubd, guessing it was wild time making Kermit sigh, because it was like when they were kids, and Animal trying to fly an airplane, making the Mayhem chuckle at the mention of that plus Kermit wondered how Animal had gotten riled up.

"Somebody gave him a frappe, when we went to Starbuck's this morning, in an attempt to keep him awake." Floyd said.

"Why woukd they do that, and why was he sleepy, that they had to do that?" Kermit asked.

"His body clock got messed up, because of daylight savings time." Janice replied.

"We gotta calm him down, you know?" Kermit told them seeing Animal running around like when he was a kid, making Kermit get it seeing after a bit, Animal was calming down making the others relieved, including the rest of the Mayhem.

"I get why you thought giving him coffee was a bad idea, you know?" Dr Teeth told them.

Janice was putting Animal on one of the couches wrapping a blanket aroubd the wild red haired and furred male letting him sleep off the caffeine buzz, that had hit him.

The rest of the band were jamming out but it was quiet, without Animal drumming, hoping that he would wake up soon so was hearing growl snores knowing it was him sleeping, surprising everybody, making Dr Teeth chuckle, because hevand the rest of the Mayhem were used to it knowing that the others would be surprised.

"Relax, it's just Animal, how he sleeps." Janice replied to them.

Later after a while, Animal was awake but eating cookies, to get his energy up seeing him drumming, relieving them realising that in future not to give him coffee hoping he was not mad.

"Animal not mad, you try to help." Animal told them making them grin, as he knew they had been trying to help.


	29. Monster Trucks And Jamming

"Woah, my brother bought a monster truck, but how?" Tiki asked, seeing Stevie and Ziggy impressed, while the rest of the Mayhem shook their heads, knowing Animal had gotten his hands on the charge card.

"He did it without asking, and took the charge card without us knowing, but maybe he has to take it back." Floyd told the kids seeijg Tiki sigh, knowing her brother never gave things up without a fight, like baths.

Ziggy was getting excitable, but Janice knew things would get crazy, since Animal basically taught him he could use a charge card to get whatever hevwanted, so had to get Animal to take the monster truck back seeing Animal was going to a monster truck rally and taking Ziggy with him making Stevie and Tiki sigh, because their band needed to practice.

"We're not gonna be ready for the talent show, if Uncle Animal takes Ziggy on crazy antics." Stevie said, making the Mayhem guess it was the kindergarten talent show that was coming up, seeing both females nod.

"Now we and Ziggy became a band, we were going to perform, but we need to practice and we can't if our drummer goes with his uncle." Stevie said wearing magenta sunglasses..

"We wanted to look like real rock stars, like you." Tiki said making them smile as it was cute.

* * *

Ziggy was telling his cousins about what he and his Ubcle had done, realising he'd missed band practice so they were having a jam session before bedtime, since the adults were having a discussion, but having a blast soubding amazing unaware the adults could hear them knowing they had raw talent making the kids grin becausecitbreminded them of them at theirvage after having Animal become their drummer.

"Yeah, we're gonna be awesome by nextvweek, when the talent show is." Stevie said seeing Tiki and Ziggy agree.

"Yeah, you're gonna blow the roof off the place, little dudes!" Janice told them, making them get it.

They were getting ready for bed, as they had school in the morning, guessing Animal was trying to get Ziggy calmer so Stevie and Tiki could sleep since they had school in the morning, compared to Ziggy making Janice hope that he was doing a good job hearing chuckling seeing the boys basically being silly, and Ziggy was joining in making the female guitarist shake her head, at the antics


	30. Meeting Her Brother's Friend

Janice noticed that Animal was texting on his phone a lot, but smirking, making her and the others wonder what the heck was going on with him, unawsre he was talking to Summer, who he was close with despite being good friends, when they were kids plus now they were adults, it had grown deeper and he had not to,d the others, since they were protective of him, along with his sister, Tiki.

"Maybe he's talking to otjers from where he, and Tiki come from, you know?" Floyd said.

"I don't know, but I can find out, I am his sister aftervall." Tiki told them.

It was Summer so the Mayhem were doing their own thing, plus Animal and Tiki were due to visit their family soon like they did every Summer, so thimgs were winding down since things like performing picked back up in the Gall for her brother, like school with her.

"So you're talking to an old friend, what's her name?" Tiki asked.

"Summer, Tiki, she awesome." Animal replied making her curious.

"Maybe Aunt Janice knows who that is." Tiki said to herself.

She was doing sketching as her mind was running wild, about this Summer person her brother was talking to, hoping she was nice to him, making the rest of the Mayhem get it, because they knew who Summer was, knowing Tiki would like Summer since they both loved art plus Summer was coming over in a bit since Animal and her were going on their vacation soon.

"You should get to know Summer before you get protective, dudette." Dr Teeth to,d the wild red haired and furred girl.

* * *

"Wow you and your sister are going to visit your parents that live in the jungle?" Summer asked.

"Yep, we go every year, awesome." Animal replied to the female turtleneck wearing penguin.

"I'm sure it will be an adventure, and you said your sister is an artist, like me?" Summer replied

Tiki was impressed spying and eavesdropping on her brother and his girlfriend, Summer and impressed that she was an artist like her, plus seemed nice, wanting to maybe talk to her, going to get a snack orva soda, since the rest of the Mayhem and her had ordered dinner in, unawsre that Summer was walking in there smiling seeing Tiki.

"H-Hi you're Summer right, who my brother likes?" Tiki said shyly.

"Aww don't be shy, as Animal told me about you, that you love art." Summer said.

She and Tiki were bonding, and doing art, seeing Animal smirk joining them there along with the others, as the food was here, impressing them, both females had been doing art which was helping them bond.

"Summer is awesome, and happy she makes you happy, bro." Tiki said to Animal.

"Animal know you and Summer be friends." he said ruffling her hair.


	31. A Bit Of Babysitting

Janice was nervous along with the others in the Mayhem, because a certain drummer was having a bad day, making them hope he would not have a meltdown, remembering the first time Animal had gotten upset and grew giant size which Janice and Summer had helped calm down because it was a little crazy, so Janice was keeping an eye on him just in case Animal Kong reared his head.

"Doc was bugging him about stuff, you know?" Floyd said, seeing Animal breathing deeply making Summer happy remembering that helped but she hoped the Mayhem knew how to deal with Animal when he got too angry, going Animal Kong seeing Animal upset muttering as Summer was stroking some of his wild and longer hair.

"Doc stop, we don't need Anomal Kong stomping aroubd!" Zoot said seeing the others agree.

Plus they had stuff to do later, which was why Summer was babysitting Stevie and Ziggy, so they needed Animal calm or to stay calm, so Summer was helping and excited about babysitting, making the males in the band chuckle because Stevie would be fine, only Ziggy would give her problems.

* * *

"Somebody seems calmer, after we hung out and did some art." Summer said, unawsre that Floyd and Janice's young daughter, Stevie was curious about her and Animal, thinking they were going to get married plus onew Ziggy got like his uncle when upset so knew Ziggy Kong was just as mad, which she saw everyday, when he got put in time out or if Animal was playing drums, not wanting to let Ziggy drum, yet she could calm him.

"Animal feel better, Summer help her boy." Animal said kissing her making Dr Teeth stunned, along with the others but feeling protective of him, like Sam had tried hitting on Janice only Animal and Summer loved each other so they had to talk to Animal about this stuff, letting them be, hearing Ziggy ask, if his uncle was going to marry Summer.

"We don't know, it could happen, but let them be, Ziggy." Floyd warned.

Plus Summer would be watching Stevie and Ziggy, as they had things to do like performing, deciding to bribe Ziggy with money so he would not misbehave, making Janice sigh.

"We can use drumming, to make tne little wild dude behave, when Summer comes over, he loves his uncle, so he would want him happy." Dr Teeth said as Ziggy was pretending to be like King Kong wrecking the city Stevie had made of blocks, giggling which Janice thought cute along with Animal, hoping Ziggy would not go like that for real, when Summer was watching him and Stevie.

"Yeah he think that he not need sitter." he muttered getting ready.

The rest of the band chuckled, as they knew the kids would be alright, while they were out seeing Stevie already in her pyjamas, but Ziggy was playing toy drums loudly, making Dr Teeth chuckle knowing the wild red haired and furred boy was just like Animal at that age plus heard the doorbell.

"That must be Summer, let her in." Janice said as Floyd opened it seeing Summer in her signature turtleneck and tutu plus had a messenger bag with what she needed, seeing Animal hug her.

"Oh Animal, just as adorable as always." she said kissing him, as Floyd, Lips and Zoot chuckled at that, seeing Stevie curious about her, excited to get to know her, and hearing drumming thinking Animal was drumming, before he and the others left, seeing Stevie shake her head, saying it was Ziggy, Animal's nephew.

"Aww, he looks like Animal at that age, but he must be shy around people he does not know, plus I do love Animal, you know that?" she said seeing Stevie nod, knowing Ziggy would warm up to Summer in time plus Summer was ordering in dinner for them, seeing Ziggy playing with toys or blocks impressing Summer, remembering at school, quiet time drove Animal crazy.

"Uncle Animal told us about that, but at least Ziggy is being calm." Stevie said drawing.


	32. Having Their Own Fun

"Our uncles are chasing Ziggy around the house, because he doesn't want to take a bath, even though we start back at school tomorrow?" Tiki said seeing Janice nod.

"Yep and Animal gets like this too, which Stevie finds hilarious, which I get." Janice replied.

It was the last day of Summer so Stevie, Tiki and Ziggy had been making the most of it, along with their uncles which had been fun, plus they were getting Ziggy to try school again since he was big enough to be in kindergarten with Stevie and Tiki only the wild red haired and furred boy did not agree.

"I think he thinks that kindergarten and him won't mix, like when he tried school before, but the other kids are used to Tiki, even if they were surprised by her on the first day." Stevie said to her uncle's.

"Yeah, but Tiki is different compared to Ziggy-" Dr Teeth said stopping after the others gave him a lopk.

"Oops sorry, but maybe we should have Anotjer wager on tne little wild dude, you know?" Lips said.

"Why do I get the feeling they're gonna do one of their dares?" Janice said making Tiki confused.

"Sometimes our uncles make up funny things to do, like sleeping in the tree fort, or having bets, don't worry as Animal knows." Stevie told the red haired and furred girl.

They'd already gotten clean, and in pyjamas plus what they had been doing earlier had inspired Tiki for art stuff, so was sketching despite hearing an epic jam session going on, knowing Ziggy wanted to join in, if his uncle and the others let him seeing him playing his own drum set.

"Yeah if our uncles are doing it, then we can too!" Stevie said, seeing Tiki agree getting their instruments, which their uncles could hear and adding to tne sound barrier getting louder, making Floyd nervous in case tne cops showed up.

"Just chill Floyd, they know we do this, we ain't the Electric Mayhem for nothing." Zoot said.

* * *

"Things got intresting earlier with that jam battle we and the kids had, plus Ziggy is gonna shake kindergarten up, that is if he can get to sleep." Dr Teeth said as he and the others were hanging out.

"Wait where is he going?" Zoot asked, seeing Animal leaving the house, because hevand Summer were going to hang out which Janice knew about, and why he had willingly taken a bath.

"Oh yeah, he's seeing Summer, which is a good thing." Dr Teeth said as Floyd agreed.

They were then getting into the bus to have some fun, as Janice had to stay at tne house because of the kids, and would maybe tell her later, hoping Animal was Alrigjt since Ziggy noticed how Summer made his uncle happy, and not get upset over things.

"They'll probably get married, which would be intresting." Lips said stunning the others by that.

"It could happen, you know?" Floyd said drinking soda as they were hanging out on the bus, going to perform somewhere or one of tne places they hung out at.


	33. Calming An Angry Ziggy

"Ziggy it's too early to play drums, as everybody is still sleeping, even your uncle." Floyd said to the wild red haired and furred boy.

"Ziggy want drums!" Ziggy said grumpily, as he was having a tantrum, just like Animal at that age, hoping that somebody could help him calm down, in case he turned into a fifty foot tall beast.

"Ohhh boy, this ain't gonna end well, you know?" Janice said to him.

Ziggy was being destructive, like when Animal was that age and had meltdowns seeing Summer there, because Animal had invited her over for breakfast, wanting to know what was going on, hearing that Ziggy was having a meltdown making the female penguin sigh, hoping she and Animal could calm him down.

"Ziggy you need to relax, as you are like your uncle at this age, let's hope Ziggy Kong does not break loose and destroy the house." Dr Teeth said seeing Animal sigh seeing his nephew getting bigger in height, putting his uncle in his shirt pocket.

"Holy drumsticks, he grew into a giant, how did this happen?" Tiki told them

"He got very upset, because he can't play drums, we have to calm him." Summer said.

Maybe music can sooth the savage Ziggy, you know?" Stevie suggested.

That impressed the adults, giving it a try, as it seemed to be working, seeing Ziggy calming down and beginning to shrink back to his normal kid height, relieving Stevie and Tiki only Summer was worried, because Animal had been in Ziggy's shirt pocket when he had been a giant, seeing Animal in his red furred hands.

"Aww, he is cute this size, but let's hope he can get back to normal." Summer said seeing Ziggy sleepy, since Tbat gigantic tantrum had worn him out relieving thevMayhem.

* * *

Ziggy was feeling better after taking an nap, hoping that his cousins and uncles were not mad at him because he had gotten upset, because he could not play the drums, besides becoming fifty feet tall and nearly wrecked the house, seeing Stevie and Tiki hug him making him feel better.

"Ziggy sorry, he got mad, grow fifty feet and nearly wreck hone." he told them.

"Awww, it is alright, as Uncle Animal got like that, at your age." Stevie replied.

The rest of the Electric Mayhem were watching, knowing that kids had meltdowns sometimes when tired or upset, knowing how to deal with Ziggy when he got upset like Animal sometimes still did.

Summer nodded, hoping to get to know Ziggy like she did with Tiki, as they loved art or doing art seeing Stevie dressed like a rock star like the Mayhem which was awesome, letting them be.


End file.
